Certain fluorocarbon emulsions are known to the art, and their use in a number of medical applications has been described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,138 is directed to an artificial blood comprising aqueous emulsions of perfluorocyclocarbons. The upper limit of the emulsion droplet size is given as 100 microns. The disclosure of this patent lacks any mention of sterilization procedures or the storage stability of these emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,014 relates to a process for making injectable emulsions of perfluorocyclocarbons. The preferred emulsion concentrations of perfluorocyclocarbon and lecithin are 25-30% (w/v) and 3/5% (w/v), respectively. Sterilization of the emulsion is performed in a rotating autoclave at 110.degree.-120.degree. C. While the emulsion droplet size is in the range of 0.05-0.25 microns, the emulsions are stable for only two days.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,439 is related to emulsions of a group of fluorocarbons. The emulsifying agents are mixtures of phospholipids and fatty acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,843 discloses preparing fluorocarbon emulsions. Lecithin is not disclosed as being acceptable for use as an emulsifying agent. The emulsions of this patent, which are sterilized while being stirred, separate after being stored for several months.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,077 describes compositions comprising stable emulsions of fluorocarbons 30-75% (w/v) and an emulsifying phospholipid, such as lecithin, 7-9% (w/v).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,827 describes emulsions consisting of F-Decalin and F-Tripropylamine mixtures which are sterilized in a rotary autoclave. When stored for six months at a temperature of 4.degree. C., the mean particle size of these emulsions was substantially unchanged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,892 relates to emulsion compositions containing two perfluoro-compounds, 10-50% (w/v) total, a mixed emulsifying agent which comprises nonionic surfactants, phospholipids and fatty acids. The emulsions of this patent are sterilized in a rotary autoclave. The components are frozen and stored separately. The emulsions must be used within twenty-four hours of thawing and mixing the components.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,591,593 and 4,713,459 disclose processes for preparing F-N-methyldecahydroquinoline. An emulsion can be prepared by using lecithin as an emulsifying agent. Thermal sterilization is performed by using a rotary autoclave.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,836, 4,981,691, and 4,987,154, are directed to methods for making and using fluorocarbon emulsions.
JP 60-166,626 is directed to a process for making stable vascular contrast agent emulsions which contain fluorocarbons that have at least one bromine substitutent, and alpha-tocopherol (Vitamin E).
"Properties of Polyorganosiloxane Surfaces on Glass", by M. J. Hunter et al., Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, Vol. 39, No. 11 (November 1947), discusses applying an organosilcone film upon a glass surface.
The disclosure of each of the above-identified references is hereby incorporated by reference.